


i wonder what you dream of

by copperiisulfate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana turns and Cas is already there and fast asleep, trench-coat thrown haphazardly over her legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wonder what you dream of

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tropes!fic meme under "genderswap"

 

When they find a room to crash for the night, Sam takes over the bigger bed like the giraffe he is and shoves Dana towards the other, mumbling something about girls being smaller and able to share, before he plops down and starts snoring in record time.  
  
Dana turns and Cas is already there and fast asleep, trench-coat thrown haphazardly over her legs. Dana grumbles under her breath but lies down next to her, tugs the trench-coat up and up so that it covers Cas' arms. She has no idea where Cas has gotten that beat-up Stones T-shirt from but she's going to make a point to ask, later.  
  
It's difficult to remember exactly when it was that Cas started sleeping, like proper, knocked-out-for-six-to-eight-hours-a-night sleeping, some time after their return from Purgatory. The last time it happened was when she'd lost the angel mojo and become properly fallen but it's not quite the same anymore. She's still _Cas_ in most of the other ways, still doesn't quite get the point of jokes or music or sex or food although, much to Sam and Dana's amusement, she's been indulging in the food a lot more.  
  
And then, there are moments where it feels like a piece of her never came back, from Purgatory, or that time up in Heaven, and the one after that, so much so that Dana's lost count. It's just that every time another piece gets taken, Dana never gets enough time to get used to it or learn how to wrap her head around it.  
  
Castiel's hair hasn't grown since the day they met. For some reason, it feels like a small comfort right now. It's also falling into her eyes at this angle. Dana pushes it back, only to have it fall back into place.   
  
Dana half-laughs to herself before closing her eyes (worries, every night, that she will wake up and find that there are no pieces left).

 


End file.
